


Free Space

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Drabble, Elves In Space, Gen, Poetry, Structured Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Whither away to the stars, my love
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth





	Free Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for N-3: FREE SPACE. Also fits O-3: Include a Musical Number. [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4330)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

Whither away to the woods, my dear  
Whither away to the sea  
Whither away to the stars my love  
To see what we may see

The stars are fire, the sky is glass  
The sun rides a chariot fine  
The road to the bent world beckons  
To follow that spiral-strait line

Where kin yet dwell in moonlit dale  
Known only in story and song  
Yet they reach high above the sky  
To tarry in space seasons long

What matter the mode of the journey  
What matter the shore a-lee  
What matter the steel-struck lightning  
We have both map and key


End file.
